Unexpected love
by erzafairytail5
Summary: Jade finally tells Beck that there relationship is not working out, except there are some minor issues that could stop jade confirming the end of there relationship but a unlikley friend steps in and helps her out in her time of need and once she's sorted from that issue Jade finds it hard to leave her friends side and vica versa.
1. Chapter 1

" Here are your coffees" The waiter placed two cups of hot coffee on the table infront of Beck and Jade. " Thanks" Beck smiled at the blonde girl before handing her the money. Jade just stared at the swirling, brown liquid in the cup closest to her. The waiter grinned back at the tanned boy and walked away with the tray. Beck stared at Jade. The emerald eyes flicked up to meet his before staring back down at the coffee cup. " whats happened to us" Beck finally said, breaking the silence. The goth girl just gave him a dull look and shook her head " I don't know what you mean" she whispered. " You do. I know." he sighed " we've lost our spark" he mumbled. Jade shot him an icy glare " what...what do you mean." she almost growled. " Don't pretend you don't feel it too jade. Lately when you kiss me you seem so far away. whats happened to us?" he said with obvious pain in his voice. " I don't think you love me anymore, Beck oliver." Jade said, her words catching slightly. " I don't know what I feel about you anymore." Beck said looking to Jade. " I don't think i'm in love with you anymore Beck."She whispered, tears welling in her eyes. " I will always love you, and need you, I want you as a part of my life. I just don't think i'm in love with you anymore." She said, her eyes darting up to meet beck's brown ones. The canadian simply sighed and took a sip of his drink. " So what are we now then?" he asked her. " I don't think I can do this anymore beck!" Jade cried, slamming her fist on the table. Beck reached out to grab her hand. " I understand" he said smiling slighty " You don't! " she cried . " Jade..!" beck whispered. " Beck this may come as a suprise to you but-", beck cut her off " I know... cat told me, i really hoped it wasn't true. If you are...You can't be! You loved me!" He shouted back at her. " I don't think I did beck...I was a lot younger when i first dated you, I tink this has all just been a mistake." she said a little calmer. " No jade! This is ridiculous! This is all just one of your stupid moody turns. what you're saying... what you say you have become is...discraceful!" Beck shouted standing up sharply. " This isn't going to blow over Beck! Thats it! I am officially over with this!" she screamed, stood up and marched out of the cafe.  
>Jade stood in her usual dark outfit, A mint green top with a black skirt and black boots, by her locker when a brunette, tanned guy walked up behind her and slid his arms round her waist. " Hey... so, forgiven me yet?" he whispered into her ear. All of the muscles in her body frose as she whipped round to fix her cold stare on the boy. " What did you say, Oliver?!" she snarled at him. " Oh come on! I know you want to just be over his and come back to my trailer with me." he winked at her. "Beck no!" she shouted. She Gasped a little as the canadian pushed her against the lockers and tried to kiss her, she pushed him and cried out. "BECK TAKE THE HINT AND LEAVE HER ALONE!" Tori, The good girl of hollywood arts, ran across the room and grabbed the back of Becks shirt, choking him and pushing him backwards. " Tori! watch it! Anyway don't protect that stupid girl, she'll have to come back soon, she lives with me! Didn't you know her parents kicked her out? Of course you didn't! Its not like you guys are the best of friends or anything!" He smirked and walked off. Suddenly a choked sob escaped jade's lips as she ran from Tori's side. " Jade wait!" Tori shouted after the goth girl as she followed her all the way to the janitors closet.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**What has Beck heard from Cat and what secret is jade hiding away? Maybe this chapter we will get more clues, or maybe not. This fanfic is rated M maybe for mature stuff in the future and also for the language, this does contain swearing. I'd like to say thank you so much to all of the follows and favorites I have gotten and I'll try to upload as much as possible! You guys are fantastic! So… on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:** If I worked with nickelodeon I would kind of own Victorious I guess, but unfortunately I don't so rights and stuff go to them.

Jade slammed the door shut behind her and slumped in a corner, Sobs wracking her body. She heard a click then a slam as the door opened to welcome Tori into the room, and then slammed shut behind her. She felt an arm slide around her shoulders and she flinched. "Fuck off Tori." Jade snarled but the arm did not stop rubbing soothing circles into her back. "I want to help you Jade, Please let me try." Tori calmly said into Jade's ear, sitting beside her. "I SAID-"She started to shout but a voice cut her off. "I know what you said, I want to help you!" There was a long pause before Jade finally spoke. "You can't….You don't know anything about me." The black haired girl slid further down the wall. The tanned girl beside her sighed but was not defeated "What was that about your parents kicking you out?" Tori asked. "I told them something, they didn't agree with it so they kicked me out." She deadpanned, glaring at the wall. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" The half Latina asked and with a little too much hope in her voice added "You could stay round mine!" Jade sighed "No I have nowhere to stay and no I am not staying in the same house as that Trina girl." Jade said. Tori tried to lighten the suffocating, depressed atmosphere. "But you don't mind being in the same house as me?" Tori grinned looking at jade. "You're easier to kill than Trina, I could get rid of you easier, but Trina would karate chop my head off or something." Jade said with a slight smirk. The tension was slightly relieved. "I think you would stand a good chance against Trina" Tori giggled. "Oh so you think that highly of me then Vega?" Jade said grinning. "Well I'm not scared of you but I think Trina is." Tori said shuffling a little closer to jade. "Really? You aren't scared of me?" Jade said reaching into her bag. "Not in the slightest" Tori said confidently. Jade pulled out her scissors and twirled then around her fingers, she pointed them directly at Tori. "You sure about that?" She smirked dangerously and shuffled closer to Tori Staring straight into her golden brown eyes. "You wouldn't do anything to me!" Tori said squeaking slightly. "I wouldn't be so sure! "Jade laughed as she made a stabbing motion at Tori, who squealed and fell backwards. "But I would do this!" Jade shouted s she jumped on top of Tori, tickling her. The brunette girl will still laughing even after the tickle attack, and jade was lying on top of her, out of breath from laughing at Tori. When the giggling died down, Jade looked straight into Tori's eyes. "I like you Jade." Tori said smiling at the girl in front of her. It caught Jade off guard and she didn't say anything for a few seconds. "You're not too bad really Vega." Jade grumbled looking away. "I'm going to take that as a compliment. Wow I think I just witnessed a miracle! You complimented me!" Tori giggled and it set them both off. They laughed and talked for ages before Tori suddenly realized the time. "Jade, Its 6:00! We've been in here for ages!" Tori gasped. "I didn't realize." Jade said dully, the topic dragging her back down to earth. "Come back to mine, you can stay for as long as you want! My parents won't care!" Tori said, getting to her feet and putting her hand on Jade's arm. "No, I couldn't Vega." She sighed. "Please! I…I really enjoyed your company today!" Tori begged. "I enjoyed Your Company too. Are you sure your parents won't care?" Jade shyly asked the tanned girl. "YES! Come on!" Tori shouted, practically dragging the poor Goth to her feet. "Thank you Tori." Jade said tears spilling down her cheeks again. Tori pulled her in to a hug and Jade nuzzled into her neck. The embrace lasted for a while before Tori pulled back. "It's getting cold in here, we can do more cuddling at mine." Tori said risking winking at Jade. Jade scowled playfully at her and followed behind her, watching her hips sway.

The car journey was peacefully quiet. Tori had one hand on Jade's hand and the other was on the steering wheel. Yes Tori had finally got a driving license and she was feeling rather confident to have one hand off of the wheel. As they pulled up in the driveway Tori nodded encouragingly at Jade and they got out of the car. Tori opened the door and strolled in, jade walking gingerly behind her. "MUUUUUUM! Jade is staying round tonight!" Tori shouted and somewhere from upstairs her mum shouted back. "THAT'S FINE! HELLO JADE!" Tori laughed at her mums antics. "HELLO MISS VEGA!" Jade called up. "CALL ME HOLLY, DEAR!" Her mum shouted back. "OK" she replied. "I'm surprised your mum was so easy going with it." Jade said as she followed Tori upstairs to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**OMG I can't believe how many follows this thing has got! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages, I have loads of schoolwork and band practice. This chapter will be a bit different, I'm going to use POV's now! Yay I think, now on with the story!**

Tori's POV

Jade sat on my bed crossing her legs and making herself comfortable. That's something I admire about jade, the fact that she can keep calm in any sort of situation, I however was shaking slightly as I stood in front of jade the infamous predator like girl.

"What do you do for fun round here then Vega?" she growled slightly in her deep sultry voice

My heart sped up as I panicked and desperately searched the room for something to amuse the girl, then my eyes found the DVD shelf. Perfect.

"Want to watch a movie?" I quickly asked diverting her attention to my film collection

"Yeah sure whatever, as long as I get to choose" She replied wandering over to the shelf.

I shrugged and sat on my bed reaching for the remote. The TV started up and jade came back with the film.

"What is it" I asked her afraid of the answer. Knowing her it would be some sort of gory horror movie. The disk loaded up and I instantly recognized the music. The exorcist. My dad had made me watch this movie so many times that I was pretty much desensitized to it. She turned her head towards me smirking. Her emerald eyes were shining as she stared at me waiting for a reaction. When it didn't come she seemed disappointed. We watched the movie through and every time a jump scene of a scary scene was about to come on she stared at me trying to gauge my reactions. I showed no emotions to her and it seemed to be winding her up. It was fun. By the time the film was halfway through I was bored, I found myself staring at jade, tracing the outline of her forehead down to her lips, her soft pink lips that were ever so slightly parted and-

Wow._ Woah,_ too far! Jades not even my friend, let alone…Tori stop.

I shuffled uncomfortably next to her, my stomach growled. Jade didn't even acknowledge it.

"I'm going to order pizza, what do you want?" I asked her.

"Hawaiian." She replied.

I ordered the pizza and crawled back to the bed and sat next to her gingerly. The doorbell rang a few minutes later and I went and got the pizza. We ate in science the whole way through the rest of the movie, when we were finished I took the plates downstairs and returned with a bowl of ice cream for both of us.

"Thanks Vega" jade said looking me directly in the eyes.

I could tell she genuinely meant it. I've learned how to read her emotions through her eyes. It gave me weird sensations being here with jade and especially when we are getting along. Then my worst nightmare happened. A flash of lightning cracked, illuminating the room and not soon after the boom of thunder vibrated through the walls. I squeaked a little bit and hid my face. Jade ignored it and turned the TV onto a channel. The growl of thunder sounded out again and lightning crashed outside the window. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes and I was in such a panic that I dared to shuffle closer to jade. Again Jade seemed oblivious to the situation. Once more I heard the thunder roar and lightning streaked across the sky. This time I screamed and practically jumped towards jade, burying my nose in her arm. This time she turned around and grabbed my face in her hands.

"Scared of a little thunder Vega?" She teased but she said it softly and started to stroke my face. I felt my bottom lip start to quiver, Jade saw and cradled me close to her chest. She pulled the blankets up and wrapped her legs around mine. I don't know how long the lightning went on for because I fell asleep to the sound of jade's heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Again I really want to express how happy you guys have made me by leaving reviews, following and favouriting this! It really makes my day! On with the chapter, Will tori admit to herself that she likes jade? Hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious, but I we got all the Jori fans to create an army we could probably overthrow nickelodeon. **

**Jades POV**

Usually I don't wake up until I hear my mother walk up the stairs with the coffee tray, but today I haven't heard the coffee tray and I'm already stirring. It's surprisingly warm in here and the mattress feels weighed down more. Maybe the heating has been turned up, as for the mattress, maybe one of the springs has broken. I still don't yet open my eyes, just lying in the warm on my unusually comfy bed, daydreaming. Then I hear a creak and something moves beside me. Snapping open my eyes and poising to kill whatever was in my bed, light blinding me slightly at first, then I remember. I'm at Tori's house... This must be Tori's bed...the person next to me must be... I shift slightly attempting not to wake her, I am greeted by an extremely cute sight. Coffee coloured hair is strewn across the half Latina's face, her legs are intertwined with mine and one of her arms is draped round my waist. The whole sight makes me smile, but only for a little bit. I remember everything that went on back at my house, my mother's shocked face as I break the news to her, me and becks break up, his reaction to the news and finally my mother pushing me out of the door and slamming it in my face as my younger brother toby looks on horrified and my dad stands in the hallway giving me an evil smirk. I shake my head, desperately trying to clear it and look back at the brunette girl beside me. I smile again, shuffling to the side of the bed I stand up as quietly as possible and plod put of the door.

The kitchen feels cold and empty without tori in it but I set to work anyway. I know how to make a good breakfast so I decide to repay the Vera's by making them a nice breakfast. Everything that I pull out of the cupboards seems to remind me of tori somehow. A mug patterned with pictures of cute dogs, it just radiates tori. As the food is cooking I make a coffee and sit at the table. Thinking. Only tori seems to fill my mind, completely engulfing all of my thoughts. Staring into space, thinking about her seems to take up a lot of time because I'm suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when something starts making a sizzling noise. Oh right! The food, I was too busy thinking and I managed to get distracted. I mentally curse myself, why am I thinking about tori all of a sudden? I hate her, right? But the more I think of it, the more confused I get do I analyse my thoughts. After a minute of hard thought it suddenly hits me. I could possibly have a crush on Vega. She's good looking, kind and... Well perfect. The thought freaks me out, my because I like a girl, because that girl is Tori Vega. I'm supposed to hate her. I serve the food up and set the table. Just as I finish setting up David Vega walks down the stairs.

"Jade! That looks and smells amazing." He sniffs the air intently.

"Thanks! My brother always liked my breakfasts" I reply a hint of sadness in my voice but he doesn't seem to catch onto it.

"Well your brother is certainly correct!" He says just as Holly Vega comes down behind him.

"Oh jade, darling! This is amazing!" She clasps her hands in front of her chest, runs down the stairs and traps me in a huge hug. Both holly and David sit down to eat. Trina comes stomping down the stairs like an elephant and starts her whining as she sits at the table and starts eating. She doesn't even thank me. Holly gives me an apologetic look. A moan, shuffling and then tori walks in rubbing her eyes. I pull her chair out as she comes into the dining room

"Jade, this looks amazing!" She says suddenly brightening up. After everyone finishes they thank me again. Holly and David go to work and Trina goes off to stalk some poor celebrity leaving me and tori alone on our own. I start doing the dishes and tori makes us both coffee. Slender arms wrap round my waist and put of pure shock I almost drop a plate, tori puts her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks for breakfast" she whispers into my ear. It makes me shudder.

"No problem Vega." I say as coolly as I can. She grins but doesn't let go of my waist.

"I'm going to take you out today, my treat." She says spinning me round. "Get changed now and make it something nice!" She commands.

"What about the dishes?" I ask

"They can wait." Comes my reply

**Tori's POV**

As jade rushes upstairs to find something to wear, my heart suddenly speeds up. This is gonna be like a date! I wouldn't mind if it was a date though. Recently I have noticed that I can't stop thinking about Jade, Looking at Jade and I just love spending time with her. I really don't want her to leave, the thought makes me sad so I push it far out of my mind. I go into Trina's room with the red dress I had chosen and get changed. I just had time to do my makeup and make my hair look presentable when jade barges in, in an incredibly tight black dress. I gulp. She looks stunning. Her eyes are framed by natural looking makeup, her hair is left down just slightly wavy and the dress hugs her figure in the best way possible. I'm happy when I see her look me up and down with an expression of shock. I stand up and offer out my hand, she takes it and we walk to my car. For the whole journey I refused to tell where we were going, so we sit in a comfortable silence. The journey takes about an hour so we are hungry when we get there, the travel was definitely worth it because the restaurant I am taking her too is the best I know.

When she sees the restaurant she seems surprised, it is a fancy one with candles and everything, I've even made reservations. As we walk in the waiter at the door asks for our names.

"Miss and Miss Vega, please come this way." He shows us to the table and pulls out the chair. Jade gives me a look when he's walks away.

"Miss and Miss Vega?" She says smirking, I can only nod "Why miss and miss Vega?" She says challenging me. I gulp.

"Because it was too difficult to explain so I just used my last name for the both of us." I explained, my face started heating up. Jade was cut off when a waiter came over to take our orders

"Good day ladies, I'm here to take your orders. You two are I very cute couple, how long have you two been together?" He enquires. What a nosy waiter, I was just about to tell him that we are not together and that he should mind his own business when Jade cuts in.

"Thanks, we have been together for 2 years already!" Jade says smiling at the waiter, then he whispers in his ear.

"Ah sure, will do miss, I'll get that ready for you and your beautiful girlfriend." He says winking and walking away.

"Thanks!" Jade calls after him.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I should update everyday apart from Fridays and weekends because I have band practice. Maybe next chapter we will see why jade told the waiter that they were together, I'll shut up now before I give away the next chapter. Left you on a cliff hanger here =D. oh and If you enjoyed this please check out my new story 'heart beat distortion'. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages but don't get too mad….this chapter contains the most jori so enjoy!**

**Jades POV**

I see tori give me a suspicious look but I just grin at her and rest my head on my hand.

"What was that about? Why did you tell him we were dating?" Tori suddenly hisses, her face going red.

I feigned sadness "I'm offended, would dating me be that bad?" I ask her giving her my best puppy eyes

"No! I would kind of like dating you, I mean... This is kind of like a date anyway... I mean if you liked me or anything!" She suddenly spits out going totally red.

"Calm down Vega, I know you want me but don't make it so obvious in public!" I say winking at her. The waiter interrupts us and puts two glasses of wine in front of us and a steak each. I see her smile.

"How'd you know I like steak?" She asks smiling at me and taking a sip of her wine.

"You're supposed to know everything about your lover right?" I grinned at her and she choked on her wine. We finished the meal quickly and soon it was late and time to go home. The car drive was silent, filled with tension. Luckily after a few minutes we were at tori's, she unlocked the door and we walked into the silent house. There was a note on the fridge saying that David and holly were going to an art gallery and wouldn't be back until tomorrow and that Trina would be away too, probably stalking another celebrity again. "Yay, peace and quiet" tori says slumping onto the sofa.

**Tori's POV**

I put my feet up and patted the seat next to me, jade reluctantly came and sat next to me, not too close but not far enough away that I couldn't tell her hatred for me was a facade. I realised that our day was pretty much only going to consist of sitting around watching Netflix so I snuggled down, trying to get comfy. "so what we gonna do next Vega?" Jade asked breaking the silence.

"TV?" I asked. She just nodded in reply. We sat for a good 3 hours watching endless episodes of sitcoms like friends and the Big Bang theory before we got hungry again and ordered pizza. I cleaned up after the pizza and we were left in silence with nothing to do again. "What's the plan now Vega?" Jade said again smirking and raising her pierced eyebrow. That's when her face lit up and I got the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Jade got up slowly and began walking to the other side of the room, that's when I realised she was heading for the alcohol cabinet. "No jade! We shouldn't drink, isn't it illegal?" I say quickly trying to deter her.

"I've seen you drink when cat, Andre and Robbie are round. I know you're allowed, what's wrong with just us drinking together?" She enquires lifting a bottle of vodka out of the glass cabinet and pouring two cups. I've never been very good with alcohol, I know this is going to end badly but for once I want to go along with jades spontaneous decisions so I take the cup from her. "Feeling brave today Vega?" She says taking a sip from hers.

I smile and make a brave face "yes" I growl and down half of the cup. The strong alcohol makes me choke a little and it burns my throat and insides. After about a minute my head goes fuzzy and everything is slightly blurred so I walk a little unstably to the sofa. Jade falls towards me, already through her first cup and onto her second. She's intoxicated, and in less than a second she has fallen into my lap, then I am suddenly intoxicated by her. She raises her head slightly and links her arms behind my neck, she is now straddling me. It must be the vodka but my cheeks are burning and my heart is on fire, all I an think about is me and her in this second. Suddenly she speaks "you know what tori? I didn't tell you why I was kicked out did I?" She slurs

"Jade you're drunk, don't tell me if you're going to regret it in the morning." I say but honestly I am desperate to find out

"Here goes...my parents found out…I…I like you!" She slurs at first laughing, then her eyes spill over with tears. I wipe them away and she sobs into my chest for a while. I think she is telling the truth but I'm unsure, I pull her up so she is facing me.

"Now is that the alcohol talking?" I say sternly.

"Tori! I fucking love you! Please..." She says starting to cry again. Instantly I feel my chest seize up and I pull her into me. When the crying stops, she sits up and stares into my eyes, an electric feeling flows through my body. She starts to lean in, at least I think or it could be my imagination. It isn't because I feel her heat as her body presses against mine and her lips crash against my lips, the kiss is heated and full of passion, her hands roam my body while her mouth softly teases mine. She tastes like coffee and vodka mixed together. An odd combination but I can't get enough of it, I allow her tongue entrance to my mouth and we fall back onto the sofa. She breaks away panting and starts to take off her shirt, my mind is too confused to tell her to stop so I just watch in awe as her pale, goddess like skin is revealed to me inch by inch. Suddenly she's reaching down for my top and a cool breeze hits my skin as it is whipped off. We go back to kissing and electricity flows through both of us, she collapses and lays beside me, trailing kisses down from my lips to my jaw bone.

"I love you tori" she says and buries herself into me

"I love you too jade" I say back, my voice filled with emotion. I go to sleep with my mind whirling.

**Thanks for reading ;D I should update more now, my computer crashed and it took a while to get it running again! I love you all so much for following, favouriting and reviewing, it makes me so happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I'm sorry for the slow updates, but finally here is another chapter filled with jori! **

**Tori's POV**

Light spilled through the front room, I groaned, my head was pounding. Shuffling sideways slightly my eyes caught on a figure. It was Jade. She had her arm around me, she looked so cute asleep that I didn't want to wake her so I just stared. My eyes ran over her narrow cheekbones and her beautiful lips... Lips that were on mine last night. Memories came flooding back and I couldn't help but smile. She said she loved me. Jade loves me. Those piercing and sometimes terrifying emerald eyes that spilled over with tears as she told me, then went cloudy with lust as she kissed me. I blushed and stared at her closed eyes. Unintentionally my eyes wandered back down to her lips. I decided on a risky move and closed my eyes and moved in to kiss her, I felt a soft hand move across my jaw. Jolting backwards a bit in shock I opened my eyes. My favourite emerald orbs were staring back at me. "Morning Vega." Jade purred as she pulled our bodies together.

"Morning jade" I squeaked back, enjoying the feeling of her legs intertwined with mine. She suddenly sat up, pulling me with her and clasped my hands tightly.

"We need to talk." She whispered. My heart sank to rock bottom. She was going to take it back wasn't she, it was all over. "I told you yesterday, I... I really like you tori." She said calmly. I knew she was being honest, firstly she called me Tori, and secondly those eyes of hers are so damn expressive. "Dammit tori say something!"

I was so overwhelmed at that moment that I forgot to speak. "Jade... I like you, I told you yesterday. You might have been asleep but I really like you!" I almost shouted. I could see her obvious relief. I didn't know what to do so I just cried. Jade pulled me towards her and I buried my face in her chest. "Easy there Vega, watch where your face is going." she growled. I laughed between sobs. I nuzzled into her as I calmed down slightly. I could feel her hands tracing neat circles on my back as she rocked me in her lap.

**Jade's POV**

I pulled the Latina up so she was pushing up against me. I heard her audibly gasp and I chuckled slightly. "I want to take you on a date today. A proper one." I say into her ear. She smiles widely rubbing the tear stains from her cheeks and it's the cutest thing ever. "I need to get some clothes first, not that yours are bad. Can we stop off at my house?"

"Sure" tori replies, I take her hand and we walk up the stairs. She showers first while I nose around in her room. I walk my fingers along the shelves and smile at some of the pictures she has of our gang. One picture stands out to me, it's of only me and her. I have my arm around her waist and I'm not scowling. I'm not smiling either but it's probably the best picture of us she has. I stare at it for a while before going back to work. A large white cabinet stands next to her bed, I assume it should have some interesting artefacts in there and I'm not wrong. Let's say that tori has some very conspicuous underwear. I feel my face heat up when I hear the water stop and I quickly close the door. Wrapped in a pink towel she stands beside me and tells me that the shower is free. I mutter out an ok that is muffled by her cheek as I plant a quick kiss on her cheek. I smirk when I see her face has gone beet red. I'm so grateful for the shower as I get in it and feel the hot water stream down my body. It relieves the pounding headache I acquired last night, Tori had managed to distract me from it. I smile at the memory of both last night and this morning. When I get out I simply walk into tori's room. I completely forgot to knock, my eyes meet a rather shocked looking tori sitting her rather lacy looking underwear. I softly curse under my breath, Damn she looks so good it's too much to handle. Desire takes over and I gently push her onto the bed and kiss her stomach. I feel her shiver under my touch. I graze her lips with my teeth and kiss her, she tastes so good. We part suddenly when we hear the front door open. "Tori I'm home!" I recognise the voice as Trina's. Damn girl ruins everything.

"Hi sis!" Tori shouts back and motions me to put some clothes on. When we are fully clothed we walk downstairs. Trina is nowhere in sight. Tori grabs the car keys and we head out to my house. I turn on the radio and tori starts singing to a song I've never heard, it sounds great her voice is so sweet.

We pull up outside and as we walk up to the door sudden realisation hits me this is the first time I've ever seen my home as anything but a safe place, now I've been kicked out I can't help but see the palace I remembered before as an evil castle. I shakily unlock the door with Vega trailing behind me, she seems scared so I gently grab her hand. We walk into the front room and I look around, all of the pictures that were there before, gone. All of the perfectly framed memories of me and my family, torn from their places. There was only one picture left. It was of my mum and dad at the back and a giant hole sits in the middle where a smiling 3 year old me would have sat. I completely loose it and grab the picture, slamming it against my knee again and again. Shards of glass splinter and imbed themselves in my knee. I curse and throw the picture at the floor. It lands facing upright, the glass is smashed and the photo is slightly torn and covered in blood. Tori kneels in front of me "Are you okay?" she asks pulling my hands away from my face. I regain composure.

"I'm fine" I say as I run my hands through my hair and take a deep breath. "Just a bit mad, seems like they've taken down all of our pictures even-"I gasp slightly when I try and stand. Pain shoots up my leg and forces me to stay sat down.

"Take off your jeans" She demands, taking off my shoes and socks for me.

"Sheesh Vega at least wait until we're in bed or something." I smirk playfully at her.

She giggles a little before impatiently tugging at the hem of my trouser leg. I oblige and carefully slide my jeans off and throw them to the floor, wincing a bit as the glass stuck in my leg either slides out with the jeans or is moved by them. Tori gasps at the sight of my knee, it isn't as bad as to need stitches but it's pretty torn up. "I'll go get some stuff to treat this. Wait here." She says.

"Don't worry Vega I won't be going very far like this." I call back


	7. Chapter 7

**Tori's POV **

I briskly walk through the dim halls of the west household and quickly find myself at the medicine cabinet. I find surgical spirit and a bandage, which should be enough for jade, and try and avoid eye contact from the criticising stares of jade's family hanging from the walls as I walk back to the living room. I make sure to remove all of the photos with jade cut out and pile them by the stairs to deter any future outbursts. As I walk into the living room I see jade holding her blood soaked jeans against her knee.

"Oh god Jade, what happened!?" I start to panic as I rush over to the stoic as ever, raven haired girl.

"I don't know, I don't think bandages and surgical spirit are going to help much right now tor." She says smirking slightly. I gush slightly at the use of a nickname but prise the jeans away from jade's injury, the bleeding is ceasing but only due to the glass shard blocking the pouring artery.

"Jade, I think we are going to have to go to the hospital." I gulp

"Tori I can't drive like this and you don't have a licence." She deadpans

"Let's call for an ambulance, wait is this severe enough for-"Jade cuts me off.

"Tori I really don't give a flying fuck right now just call a bloody ambulance." She snarls. I wince slightly but do as she says, the hospital assure me there will be an ambulance on its way, meanwhile just to leave the wound as pressure may push the glass further in and to distract jade.

"An ambulance is on its way, stay still, don't move." I command her, sitting at her side and stroking her hair. She purrs and we sit in silence for a few moments, I look down at my shirt and notice it is absolutely soaked with blood.

"I really need to change, I can't go anywhere like this." I say and begin to walk out the room.

"You can do it here." She says in a deeper voice that makes my heart race. Well they did say I needed to distract her. I slide the shirt over my head and using cat like reflexes she pulls me into her.

"Jade you might hurt yourself more!" I tell her.

"I really don't care right now." Her voice is sultry. Suddenly her lips are on mine and the spark re-ignites, her hands trail down my topless figure and mine are under her shirt when a sharp crack breaks the moment.

"Jade…..what the fuck."

A pale man, with the same piercing emerald eyes as jade and same raven hair stands in the doorway, looking at us with utter disgust. I quickly put my bra back on hastily and pulled the now cold, blood soaked shirt over my head with a sickening squelch.

"Dad." She says blankly.

"I told you not to come here again, or there would be consequences." He moved closer to us, I crouched near jade in a somewhat protective stance.

"I need clothes." She was giving short replies but I could still hear her voice wavering.

"Get out." His voice is almost a whisper.

"Sir with all due respect Jade here is injured badly we called for an ambulance-"I begin to ramble

"SHUT UP YOU DISGUSTING SLUT." He shouts and I feel my eyes start to burn with tears, jade puts her arm round me the best she can.

"I'm going." She utters and tries to stand up and blood spurts from her knee and she falls back down with a scream.

Her dad swiftly picks up a large glass shard and staggers towards us in a fit of rage, I scream out as he slashes my arm. Jade starts to cry and shout things that are blurred by the ringing of pain radiating through my body. This time he moves towards jade and I am quicker to seize my own weapon, he trips slightly and I stand up and push the Glass I had acquired straight into his back. He makes a noise similar to a roar and drops to the ground when the door opens once more.

"I think we're going to need another ambulance."


End file.
